<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To Konoha by shadedScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188092">Welcome To Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe'>shadedScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragons In The Leaves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fish out of Water, Gen, Konoha's a tad outclassed here, Post-DBZ, a bit before Waves Arc for Naruto, but we're flexible with timelines here, for now, no beta we die like Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident at Capsule Corp hurls two young Saiyans across dimensions to a place called Konoha, filled with shinobi and strange energies. How will the scions of Earth's finest warriors fare in this new universe, and how will Konoha cope with the addition of two of the most powerful beings it's ever seen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragons In The Leaves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome To Konoha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess I'm on a Dragonball kick now, lol. I had this crossover idea kicking around for a while, so it's nice to get some of it on paper. Anyway, this is going to be a sporadically updated series. I'll be freely plundering both GT and Super for inspiration here, and I tend to write Bra as kind of taking after her father but more chill(GT's characterization of her was kinda dumb imho). Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day in Fire Country; the sun was shining, the breeze was pleasant, and the voices of birds and bickering thirteen year olds filled the air.</p><p>“I’m just saying, you’re the one who turned the thing on.” said Pan.</p><p>“You’re the one who broke it!” Bra snapped back.</p><p>“But that wouldn’t have mattered if you hadn’t turned it on! Why did you need to check the dimensional-whatsit in the middle of lunch anyway?”</p><p>“I wanted to get it out of the way. Why weren’t you more careful around delicate machinery?”</p><p>“You bumped into me!”</p><p>“You weren’t watching where you were going!”</p><p>“If I had known it was gonna throw us into another dimension if it broke I would’ve been more careful, but you didn’t tell me!”</p><p>Bra sighed. “Whatever. No sense in fussing about it now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Pan agreed. “And hey, at least it sent us somewhere nice.”</p><p>“Good thing it did, since we might be stuck here for a while.” Bra grumbled.</p><p>“No way. Between your mom and my dad, I’m sure they’ll figure out how to find us in a couple of months, a year tops.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that an entire year is ‘a while’, Pan.” Bra shook her head.</p><p>“Just think of it like a training trip that wasn’t planned ahead of time.” Pan grinned. “I’m sure there’s some strong fighters somewhere on this planet, right?”</p><p>“Hopefully.” Bra groused. “I certainly can’t sense any right now.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re hiding their power levels?” Pan suggested, optimistically.</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>Bra sighed. They had been walking down the road for a while, and judging by the cluster of kis she felt drawing closer, they were about to come up to a city. Hopefully they had enough technology that she could start working on a way back.</p><p>The two Saiyans rounded a bend and found themselves looking at a walled city and a gate with two guards standing watch. The guards were human; apparently wherever they had landed was still a human-dominated planet.</p><p>“Do you think we’re allowed to just walk in?” Pan asked as she looked over the gate.</p><p>“It’s not like those two could stop us.” Bra pointed out, waving dismissively at the two guards, who felt a decent bit stronger than ordinary humans, but not enough to pose any real challenge.</p><p>“We can’t just beat up the first people we meet!” Pan protested.</p><p>“I’m not saying we should, I’m just pointing out the facts.”</p><p>“Let’s just go up all polite-like and say we’re lost travellers.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>They walked up to the gate, and the two guards turned to look at them.</p><p>“Hi!” said Pan. “We’re really lost. Can you tell us where we are?”</p><p>“You’re at the gates of Konohagakure.” said the guard with the bandage draped over his nose.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Pan nodded. “And what’s a Konohagakure?”</p><p>Bra bit back a sigh.</p><p>“You’ve never heard of Konoha?” asked the other guard, leaning in and shifting his stance.</p><p>“We were cast adrift in an accident.” Bra explained. “This whole country is completely unfamiliar to us.”</p><p>The second guard relaxed.</p><p>“Konoha is a shinobi village.” he explained. “You’re welcome to come in, but keep in mind that this city is home to some of the strongest people in the world, so don’t try and cause trouble. Oh, and stay out of the Forest of Death.”</p><p>“Thanks.” said Pan politely as the two of them walked in.</p><p>Bra rolled her eyes. Strongest in the world? She could feel maybe three or four people in the whole city who would have stood out from the crowd at a Tenkaichi Budokai back home. Oh, well. Hopefully they wouldn’t be stuck here too long anyway. Time to find a library and see what technology she had to work with.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Pan drummed her fingers impatiently on the table as Bra leafed irritably through yet another dull-looking technical manual.</p><p>“You’ve been at this for two hours.” she said. “How much longer is it going to take?”</p><p>“A while.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Pan flopped down on the table. “I’m bored.”</p><p>“Well, go off and do something, then. I’m sure you can find something to keep yourself entertained around here.”</p><p>Oh, yeah, she could go do that.</p><p>“Alright, see ya! I’ll meet you back here at sunset.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever.” Bra went back to the manual as Pan grabbed her backpack (lucky she’d had that on her when they got dimension-tossed, huh?) and jogged out the door.</p><p>What to do while she waited for Bra to finish up? Well, she could use some exercise. Besides, she wanted to test out a theory of hers.</p><p>Pan relaxed a bit as she roamed through Konoha’s streets, letting her senses flow out and take a serious look at the ki of the people she passed. Bra hadn’t seemed to think much of the fighters in this city, and it was true enough that most of their kis weren’t super impressive. But there was a second energy here too, one Pan hadn’t ever really felt before, all tangled up and hard to sense. Whatever it was, everyone here seemed to have it, and some of them had a <em>lot</em> of it. People who had more ki tended to have more of the second kind of energy too, though it wasn’t always a perfect match. </p><p>Anyway, it seemed to Pan that maybe a lot of the people in Konoha might be stronger than they looked at first glance, and she wanted to test that out by fighting some of them.</p><p>Now who to challenge? Most of the adults seemed like they were too busy with important stuff, so she had better find someone her own age. She wandered for a while longer before coming across two of the strongest kis in the city, which both had a lot of that weird second energy attached to them too; a lanky man with spiky grey hair and a mask, and a blond kid with whisker marks on his face. Pan thought about asking the kid for a spar, but he was busy fixing a bunch of roof tiles along with a grumpy dark-haired kid and a pink-haired girl, so she moved on.</p><p>Eventually she came across a series of training grounds, and hey, would you look at that. Three kids about her age, already getting set up for a sparring match, They felt kind of strong too; stronger than any of the other kids other than that blond, and stronger than quite a few of the adults too. </p><p>Pan stretched her arms, set aside her backpack, and walked onto the training ground. The three of them looked quizzically at her as she bowed politely.</p><p>“Hi!” she said. “My name is Son Pan.”</p><p>“Hello.” said the athletic-looking girl with her hair up in twin buns. “I’m Tenten.”</p><p>“My name is Rock Lee.” said the boy with a bowl cut wearing a green jumpsuit, bowing politely back. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Hyuga Neji.” said the boy with long dark hair, tersely.</p><p>“I was looking to get some training done, and seeing as you guys were already getting set up, would you mind if I joined you for a sparring match?” Pan asked.</p><p>“That sounds like an excellent idea!” Lee enthused.</p><p>Tenten and Neji glanced at each other and shrugged.</p><p>“Why not?” said Tenten. “It’s not like this is an official training session anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Pan dropped into a fighting stance. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>------------------</p><p>Tenten spat out a few blades of grass, snatched up a stray kunai off the ground, and scrambled back to her feet to get back into the fight with Pan.</p><p>The girl was just <em>ridiculously</em> strong, and pretty skilled on top of that. Tenten could barely follow her strikes, much less block them, and Lee and Neji were faring little better. Neji was currently pulling himself out of the bush he had landed in after Pan had slipped a kick past his guard, while Lee was fending off a flurry of punches.</p><p>Tenten snagged a second kunai as she rushed towards Pan. When she struck, Pan was almost certainly going to do the thing that had gotten Tenten knocked across the clearing the last two times, where she moved so fast she left an afterimage and then appeared right behind Tenten. But this time, Tenten was going to be ready.</p><p>As Pan expertly weaved away from one of Lee’s punches and landed a hard counter right in his sternum, Tenten lunged in with a precise strike aimed right at Pan’s collarbone. The air warped and blurred as she struck nothing but an afterimage- and as it did, Tenten thrust her second kunai behind her as fast as she could, right where she was pretty sure Pan would appear.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Tenten saw Pan move her head to the side, the kunai passing half an inch away from her cheek. A palm strike caught Tenten in the small of the back, and then she was flying across the clearing again. At least this time she managed to land on her feet.</p><p>Lee came in with a fast punch; Pan ducked even faster and countered with a scything kick to the ribs that knocked Lee away. Tenten hurled both of her kunais at Pan, who batted them aside with the back of her hand as she charged at Tenten. Tenten pulled a kusarigama out of one of her sealing scrolls and swung the weighted chain at Pan’s left side a few times. She was nowhere near actually hitting the girl, but Neji was back on his feet a little ways off to Pan’s right, and if she got just a little closer to him…</p><p>Pan took a step to the right to dodge a particularly vicious swing of the weighted chain, and that was enough to put her in Neji’s range.</p><p>“Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!”</p><p>Neji buried Pan in a flurry of blows, chakra simmering around his fingertips as he lashed out. It was hard to tell with the speed involved, but Tenten was pretty sure at least some of the hits were landing; and of course, the Gentle Fist could still be effective even without scoring a solid blow.</p><p>The last strikes of Neji’s attack sent Pan crashing through a tree trunk to land hard a few meters away.</p><p>“Great!” Lee pumped his fist in the air. “Good job, you guys!”</p><p>Tenten smiled. It had taken a while, but finally-</p><p>“Hup!” Pan sprang easily to her feet, then rubbed at her arm a bit where Neji had hit her. “Hey, that feels weird. Like I was lying on it for too long or something.”</p><p>She had barely been affected at all.</p><p>Tenten hurled a handful of shuriken at Pan, then made a leaping attack at her, the sickle end of her kusarigama raised high. Neji and Lee followed suit, and all three of them struck simultaneously. The barest instant before they would have hit her, Pan swiftly stepped back, and Team Guy’s combined strike crashed into the ground hard enough to cause a little tremor.</p><p>Pan dropped and swept their ankles; Neji and Tenten both got caught, but Lee managed to hop over it and launch a kick that Pan caught on her forearm. Tenten started hurling a swarm of shuriken at Pan; she dodged easily, but it gave them a second to regroup.</p><p>Neji got up and braced himself defensively; Tenten recognized the stance.</p><p>“Come on, then!” said Neji.</p><p>Pan glanced at him curiously, as if she thought it might be a trap, then shrugged and darted in anyway, her fist leading the way.</p><p>“Rotation!”</p><p>Neji spun, and Pan’s punch crashed hard into a dome of swirling chakra that sent her flying through the air. Tenten managed to leap up and land a punch on Pan’s ribs as she flew past, and Lee sprang up to kick Pan back down to the ground, hard. Pan landed on her feet, though, and rushed back at Neji for another try, weaving effortlessly around the shuriken Tenten threw at her.</p><p>Pan darted in blurringly fast circles around Neji’s jutsu, looking for an opening. First she leapt up and tried to strike at the very top of it, but that just sent her flying again. Lee tried to attack her in midair again, but this time Pan had been ready to get thrown and swatted him back down to earth, before landing on her feet and raising a hand towards Neji, palm out. Tenten tried to interrupt her with a thrown shuriken, but Pan dodged with a casual twitch of her head, then created a ball of light on her hand and fired it at Neji. The light crashed into Neji’s Rotation; the sphere of chakra wobbled but stayed up.</p><p>Pan looked thoughtful for a second, then dodged some more shuriken and a flying kick from Lee before charging at Neji again. But this time, a step before she would have crashed into the barrier again, Pan stopped short and stomped hard on the ground, sending dirt and rocks crashing erratically upwards all around her. Neji lost his balance and fell over, and the sphere of chakra slewed onto its side and churned the earth to rubble before winking out entirely.</p><p>Tenten started forward to try and help Neji out, but Pan caught him by the ankle and hurled him bodily at her, sending the both of them crashing to the ground in a tangle.</p><p>“Leaf Hurricane!”</p><p>Lee sprang in for one more try, launching a series of hard, fast kicks; Pan matched him blow for blow, before landing a kick of her own that left Lee sprawled in the dirt next to Neji and Tenten.</p><p>The three of them managed to climb to their feet, panting for breath. Pan smiled at them.</p><p>“You guys are tough!” she said.</p><p>“You don’t have to patronize us.” Tenten muttered.</p><p>“No, really, I mean it!”</p><p>Tenten glanced up at her face, and, well, either Pan was the best actor in the world or she genuinely meant it.</p><p>“Seriously,” Pan continued, “I can’t believe that you can do this good without any ki training at all! You guys must put in some serious work. Plus you’ve got some really neat techniques.”</p><p>Tenten relaxed a bit. It was hard to be annoyed at a face like that.</p><p>“You’re not bad yourself.” she said wryly. “This has been a real good workout.”</p><p>“For sure!” Lee agreed.</p><p>“That being said, I think I could maybe use a break.”</p><p>“No problem.” said Pan.</p><p>Tenten staggered over and collapsed against a tree. For all that she had gotten tossed around, she wasn’t actually injured at all beyond a few bruises, but man was she tired. Neji and Lee sat down next to her, in more or less the same state. </p><p>Pan went over to grab the backpack she had left on the ground and handed out water bottles; Tenten downed half of hers in one gulp and poured the rest over her head.</p><p>“So are you guys shinobi?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Of course we’re shinobi.” Tenten pointed at her headband. “What else would we be?”</p><p>“Oh, okay, that’s what the headbands mean, that makes sense.” Pan nodded.</p><p>“Are you not a shinobi?” Neji asked.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just a lost traveler.” Pan smiled. “Though I think I might wind up being stuck here for a while.”</p><p>Neji looked thoughtful. “Perhaps that explains why you don’t seem to have any chakra. Is it a bloodline trick or something?”</p><p>“So it’s called chakra, then.” Pan muttered to herself before speaking up. “Well, kind of, it’s actually-”</p><p>“Good afternoon, my pupils!” Guy boomed as he appeared in a swirl of leaves.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Guy-sensei!” said Lee.</p><p>Guy looked quizzically at Pan, and then glanced over at the broken tree and the small craters that littered the training ground.</p><p>“What happened here?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Pan rubbed sheepishly at the back of her neck. “Sparring got a little wild. I can fix it.”</p><p>Guy laughed. “There is no need to worry about that, er…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Son Pan.”</p><p>“There is no need to worry about that, Pan. Far worse things happen to Konoha’s training grounds on a regular basis. My esteemed rival Kakashi once created a three-acre field of boiling mud while practicing elemental jutsus, for example. But I take it that it was a most vigorous match?”</p><p>“Yes, indeed!” Lee confirmed, flashing a thumbs-up.</p><p>“It was… educational.” Neji mused. “I will have to come up with a counter for the move you used to defeat my Rotation.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Pan cheered. “I’ll look forward to seeing it.”</p><p>Tenten smiled. “Yeah, I learned a thing or two myself. We’ll have to have a rematch sometime.”</p><p>“Such youthful spirit!” Guy beamed. “But anyway, the reason I had come to find you was that I have procured a D-rank mission for us. Though if you need more time to recover, I can easily accomplish it myself.”</p><p>“No need, Guy-sensei.” Lee sprang upright. “I can easily handle a simple mission, and if I cannot, I will run a hundred laps around the village!”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re not that tired.” Tenten agreed, standing up.</p><p>“Excellent!” Guy handed the mission scroll to Tenten. “In that case, would you mind if I stayed behind to speak with Pan for a bit?”</p><p>“No problem, Sensei.”</p><p>The three genin walked off towards their mission, leaving Guy and Pan amicably chatting behind them.</p><p>“Hmm.” Tenten glanced back at her sensei and the new girl as they turned a corner. “How many training grounds do you think they’re going to destroy?”</p><p>Neji thought for a moment. “A considerable number, no doubt.”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Kakashi glanced up from pretending to read Icha-Icha Paradise to look at the dust cloud rising up above the outskirts of Konoha as a distant rumble passed over the village.</p><p>“Huh?” Sakura had noticed it too. “Kakashi-sensei, what’s that? Is something going on?”</p><p>“No, there’s no alarms or anything.” Kakashi answered. “It looks like Guy is feeling particularly energetic today, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Sakura went back to working on the roof, and Kakashi went back to pretending to read while keeping an eye on Team 7. He would have to remember to let Guy challenge him to something later.</p><p>A few blocks away from Kakashi, Bra looked up from the catalogue of scientific equipment she was paging through. That sure was a lot of energy Pan was putting out. Maybe she ought to go see if something was wrong?</p><p>No, it was fine. It didn’t feel like Pan had gone Super Saiyan, so she must have simply found someone to spar with. Good for her. At least someone was having fun.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Hours later, as the sun just started to dip below the horizon, Pan and Guy paused to catch their breath as they stood a few feet apart in the middle of the wide expanse of churned soil, shattered rock, and splintered wood that until quite recently had been a number of perfectly good training grounds. Guy wiped a streak of blood away from a split lip; Pan rubbed at a sore wrist. The two of them stood for a moment longer, looking each other over, until Guy smiled from ear to ear and pumped a fist in the air.</p><p>“Incredible! What an incredible display of youthful energy!”</p><p>Pan grinned back. “You’re pretty darn strong yourself.”</p><p>The two of them fist-bumped, then started walking back towards the library.</p><p>“To think that you possess such skill and power at such a young age, and not only that, but I think you were still holding something back! You must be a true prodigy.” said Guy.</p><p>“Well, my grandpa says I’m pretty good.” said Pan. ”But I can’t believe that you got this strong without ever training your ki! And I’m pretty sure you were holding something back too.”</p><p>Guy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Ki training, you say? Is that the normal sort of training where you’re from?”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much. I had never even heard of this chakra stuff before I wound up here.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Guy shrugged. “How long are you planning on staying in Konoha?”</p><p>“I dunno, it might be a while. I’m not sure we’ll be able to find a way back on our own.”</p><p>Bra was pretty smart when it came to technology, but looking around the city, Pan was pretty sure that even Bra wasn’t going to be able to come up with a way to get home. That was kind of a pain, she had to admit. But on the other hand, she wasn’t going to complain too much. After all, her dad had been younger than this for Namek and the Cell Games, so it could be a whole lot worse.</p><p>“Do you have a place to stay?” Guy asked.</p><p>“Nah, I think we’ll just rough it. The weather’s nice here, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>Guy looked appalled. “I could never allow a visitor to Konoha to be treated so inhospitably!” He reached into a pouch and pulled out a sack of coins. “This should allow you to obtain a small apartment at least.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, we’ll be fine.” </p><p>“I insist! A youthful spirit like yours deserves that much, and as a jounin, the money is no problem for me.”</p><p>Pan shrugged and took the money.</p><p>“Thank you very much!” she said.</p><p>“You are most welcome.”</p><p>They were almost to the library. Guy was looking a bit thoughtful.</p><p>“This ki of yours seems quite handy.” he said. “It’s a pity we don’t have it here.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You’ve got it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Pan confirmed. “Everything that’s alive has ki, unless it’s something weird like an android or whatever. Heck, you and your team’s are already above average just from how fit you are.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Guy beamed. “Perhaps my students can learn to unlock it.”</p><p>Pan thought for a moment. Seeing as she was probably going to be here for a bit anyway…</p><p>“Would you like me to teach them how?” </p><p>--------------</p><p>Bra stretched a kink out of her neck and kicked a stone into powder as she stepped out of the library. What a pointless effort. Apparently the list of what technologies were available in this world had been decided by letting a drunken monkey throw darts at an encyclopedia. How the hell had they developed satellite communications before discovering the concept of radioactivity or the internal combustion engine? Anyway, a trip home from this end was out. It appeared that they would be stuck waiting for someone back home to come up with a way to find them.</p><p>Pan walked up, waving goodbye to a man with a very silly-looking green jumpsuit and bowl cut. Was that who she had been sparring with earlier? His ki was pretty good for a human, but not high enough to keep up with Pan; perhaps there was more to him than met the eye.</p><p>“Hi, Bra.” said Pan. “Any luck?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I kinda figured. This place looks sorta old-timey. Anyway, Guy gave me some money to get an apartment, so that’s nice. I’m gonna start teaching his students how to use their ki properly tomorrow.”</p><p>“I take it you had a productive day, then?” Bra asked. “That’s more than I can say.”</p><p>Pan nodded. “Yeah, turns out a lot of people here are stronger than you would think just from feeling their ki. I think this might be kinda fun after all.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Bra grinned. “Perhaps this won’t be a waste of time. Come on, let’s go find a place.”</p><p>The two of them started walking down the street, and Bra let her frustration go. What was done was done, and besides, at least she got to be here with a friend. This Konoha place wasn’t going to know what hit it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Team Guy isn't going to get sidelined in this universe, no sirree.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>